What Ever Happens
by Hope A
Summary: Right after “Soulless”. Wesley visits Fred to confirm the way he feels about her. Romance ensues.
1. Default Chapter

Whatever happens  
  
Right after "Soulless". Wesley visits Fred to confirm the way he feels about her. Romance ensues.  
  
After the gang discovered that Angel's soul was missing and their time was running out, they knew they had to take drastic measures to get Angel's soul back. Wesley took position of leader, as before, and allowed everyone to retire for the night. A good nights sleep would help them all, especially Wesley. He needed to think of a plan and fast. But all he could think about was the kiss. The kiss he gave to the woman he loves. The woman he loved for a long time and he finally got a chance to show her how he felt. He wasn't worried about the fight that preceded the kiss. No, he didn't care about what Gunn thought. All he cared about was what Fred thought. He needed to know if she felt the same way or not, if his instincts were right. She did kiss him back at first. Even though the kiss only lasted 3 seconds, he could replay the scene over and over again in his head. The way it felt to have her pressed up against his body and how romantic it was. He dreamed about the kiss for so long and even pictured her, while with Lilah. But Lilah wasn't as gentle and tender as Fred was. He knew it was right because it felt right. Every motion, every touch, every gesture, was just right. It was perfect and he had never felt that way before. He hoped Fred hadn't either. He knew she loved Gunn, but he suspected she wasn't in love with Gunn. He noticed how he treats her like property, like a belonging of his and Wesley didn't like that one bit. He imagined Fred didn't either.  
  
Well now was his chance to find out. Fred had sent Gunn home. She needed to be alone after what happened during the fight. He understood that but had to risk trying to talk to her. About a half an hour after everyone departed. He decided to go up and talk to Fred. He had to live a little and being as daring as he was today, he knew he had a little more courage than he every had before. He slowly crept up to her room. He could her talking to herself discussing her relationship with Gunn. He found it cute. He knocked lightly. He heard Fred gasp on the other side of the door. She opened the door and once she saw Wesley, had a relieved look on her face, like she was expecting someone else. Maybe Gunn, but Wesley wasn't worried about that now.  
  
"Hi' she greeted, timidly looking at her feet.  
  
"Hi" he replied. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked being a gentleman, as always.  
  
"Oh, of course" she said smiling as she opened the door for him to step in. It had been a long time since he'd been in her room. It was different, new furniture, a paint job and a new bed. He noticed how neat it was. It was clean and organized. Nothing like when she came back from Pylea. As he looked around though, he saw a patch of writing in the far corner of the room, trying to be hidden by furniture. He guessed, she reverted back to her old ways after the portal opened up at her speech. But he ignored it and looked to her. Even in her pajamas she was beautiful. Her hair pulled into a messy bun with a few strands loose, here and there. "Well, um, your room looks nice" he complimented.  
  
"Oh thanks. I went a little different. I needed something new anyway. I mean the paint is different but every one needs to change and I've been meaning to paint over the writing on the wall, but I never have time and . . ." she stopped herself realizing that she brought up the fact that she wrote on the walls again. "But that was after the whole portal thing with the professor and it was one night, I didn't mean to-" she was stopped by Wesley.  
  
"I understand," he said with a smile. She smiled back, relieved that he wasn't mad or freaked out. " I've been meaning to talk to you. After today, things have changed. Or at least I think they've changed" he said.  
  
"Yeah, they have" she said looking down. Wesley was a little puzzled by her reaction but waited for her to explain. "I mean the whole kiss and the fight, which I am sorry about the fight. Gunn is insane sometimes and I was very upset with him today for how he treated you" she said.  
  
"How he treated me? What about you? He had no right to talk or act like that" he replied. Fred smiled at his concern. "I was meaning to ask you how you are. Are you okay?" he asked walking closer to her.  
  
"Oh me, yeah. I've had worse" she stopped realizing what she said. Wesley knew what she meant though and ignored it.  
  
"Also I wanted to talk to you about the kiss . . . thing" he said.  
  
"yeah" she said walking to closer to him.  
  
"I, well now you know how I feel so I can't deny it and I need to know . . . how do you feel?" he asked. She sighed and turned around. She walked to her bed and sat down.  
  
"I don't know" she said. He walked to her.  
  
"You have to know" he said. "Because I need to know" he explained. "Fred, I haven't felt like this about a woman, ever" he said.  
  
"Oh Wesley" she said sighing as she stood up. He turned around to face him. He caressed her face.  
  
"I love you and I need to know how you feel" he said staring into her eyes.  
  
"I . . . I can't" she said pulling away. "Charles and I aren't over . . . yet. And I need to talk to him too " she said.  
  
"yes, but in order to talk to him you have tot talk to me. Tell me how you feel, please" he said holding her again. "I . . Oh god Wesley I . . " Then they heard a loud bang at her door. They looked to the door. Fred gathered herself and went to opened the door. The banging continued. As she opened the door, Gunn burst in.  
  
"Fred, I need to . . " he trailed off. "What is he doing here?" he asked approaching Wesley.  
  
"I am here to talk to Fred" Wesley replied.  
  
"Well so am I so get lost" he ordered. They began fighting again.  
  
"No" Fred whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. "no" she said out loud. "NO!" she yelled. They both stopped.  
  
"What?" Gunn asked confused. "You're my girl" he said.  
  
"Stop saying that" she replied. "I am not something to own. I am a persona dn I haven't felt more like a person as I do now. In Pylea I wasn't a person I was a thing, a property. Charles I was a slave. And now I feel like your slave because for so long that's all I've been to people. Well I haven't felt more like a person than I do when I . . . when I'm with Wesley. He makes me feel like a human being not a deed. Why can't you understand that" she said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"but you never said anything" he replied.  
  
"I tried, but I couldn't so I went to Wesley" she said.  
  
"Well. Then you'll have to choose. It's me or him" Gunn said.  
  
"I . . I can't decide right now" she said as Wesey stood by and watched. Gunn grabbed Fred by the arms and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"you have to. You have to tell em to my face that you don't me, that you want him" he said looking to Wesley.  
  
"But. . ." she began.  
  
"Choose!" Gunn yelled. Wesley stepped toward him. Fred began to cry softly again.  
  
"I . . . I choose . . " she began. The she closed her eyes and tried to imagined who she would want to be with. Who she loved, who she wanted. All she could hear was Gunn and Wesley yelling. Wesley was trying to get Gunn away from her. Wesley pried Gunn away form her. She opened her eyes again and her vision began to blur. She thought it was her tears, but then they began to fade and everything turned black as she passed out on the floor. To Be Continued . . . 


	2. Secrets

Whatever Happens Chapter 2  
  
Fred sees nothing but blackness and it awakened by her alarm clock buzzing at her. She knew the sun would not be up but she was hoping it would be. As she gathered herself, she realized everything was a dream. There was no Charles next to her; she did send him away that night, but no Wesley either. She knew it was a dream but began to realize it felt like a vision, like it would happen sometime in the near future. As she rolled out of bed, she did feel a little dizzy, like she had passed out the night before, hoping she did and that her dream was real. But she knew it couldn't have been. Wesley or Charles would have been by her side when she woke. She slowly walked to her bathroom stumbling a bit as she reached the doorway. Flicking on the light, she squinted at the sudden brightness. She immediately shut off the light and walked back into her dark room. She grabbed a sweatshirt that as on the ground and headed down to the lobby. To her surprise Wesley was there. She imagined he had been all night. He used to stay over at night before. She proceeded to the office. As she took a closer look, she noticed he had a change of clothes. She realized he just came in early, which was not unusual for him either. She lightly knocked at the door. He looked up, a little startled and waved for her to come in. She was silent. She tired to speak but no words were coming out. She wanted to tell him about her dream but was afraid. He looked at her as if waiting for her to say something. She walked to a chair and as she was about to say something, she just sat down. She didn't know if it was because she was tired or if she just needed to sit down.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," she said. She didn't know how to start and realized what she said was obvious because she was in his office. "I had a dram last night" she said as she looked up at him. He tilted his head as he sat in the chair behind the desk. "I think it way have been more than just a dream" she said.  
  
"How so?" he asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Well, it felt so real. I thought I was actually there, saying the things I said and doing the things I did," she said.  
  
"Well, we all have dreams like that once in a while" Wesley replied sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Yes, but it felt different. Different than a dream that could feel real. It felt too real. Like it already happened, or that it would happen" she explained. "I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy," she said.  
  
"No, you may have a point. Maybe it was like a vision," he said.  
  
"I was thinking about that but, I have no connection to the Powers that be," she said.  
  
"Well technically, everyone has a connection to the powers, but I know what you mean. If you were intended to have a vision, you would know" he said. "And besides, it would probably hurt a little" he said.  
  
"Yeah, well this didn't hurt. But I am disturbed at how real it felt" she said, looking a little scared.  
  
"Well what happened in your dream?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh, umm, I don't want to give details" she said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well how did it end then?" he asked.  
  
"I ending up passing out" she said. "In my dream, I mean" she explained.  
  
"Oh, that's a little odd, but I guess it can happen" he said, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah and I woke up a few minutes ago. I felt a little dizzy, like I had passed out," she said.  
  
"Maybe you did before you went to sleep last night," Wesley guessed.  
  
"I don't know. Well, I just didn't know if you could tell me anything" she said standing. "Thanks though. I'm going to go wash up. I'll be down in a few," she said turning to leave.  
  
"Alright" Wesley said. "And Fred" he called causing her to turn to him. "I will look into this," he said smiling as she exited.  
  
Fred went to her room to wash up for the day. She didn't notice and either did Wesley, as someone stepped out of the shadows and into the lobby.  
  
"He'll look into it?" they questioned. "Running off to him again, this has to stop" Charles said as he exited the hotel.  
  
About an hour later, Fred came back down. She noticed Charles jacket on the couch, but no Charles. She looked around the lobby, trying to see where he was. She figured he was out. She walked to the office and knocked soflty again. Wesley nodded for her to come in. he was on the phone.  
  
"Yes, I know but . . . I understand but can't you do . . . no . . alright, call me back" he said as he finished his call. "hi" he said looking a little agitated.  
  
"HI, is everything alright?" she asked walking to a chair.  
  
"yes, I was trying to get a lead about your dream, but I didn't" he said.  
  
"Oh, Wesley, you don't have to look into it. You have enough on your hands already" she said.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to help" he explained. "But I have been looking into the fantasy Angel had. I thought I was onto something, but I need a second persons opinion" he said.  
  
"Oh, I'll help if I can" she volunteered.  
  
"That'd be great" he said. He opened up a book and showed her a passage. "what do you think?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure but I think that's similar to his dream" she said as she trailed off. Wesley wasn't really listening to her, he staring at her. He noticed Gunn wasn't around today. When she was finished she looked up at him. He was still fixated on her. She smiled shyly.  
  
"Wesley" she called. Then out of no where he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands found their way to his shoulders. Suddenly she realized what was happening and pulled away.  
  
"We, we can't" she said.  
  
"Yes, we can" he said. "You know you want to" he said.  
  
"But it's not right" she said.  
  
"But being with a man you don't love is?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"it's not . . . you don't understand" she said.  
  
"yes, I do, more than you know" he replied. "I can tell you're not happy. If you didn't want this as much as I do, why would you come into the office?" he asked.  
  
"I . . I don't know if I . . " she began. Wesley walked to her.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright" he said kissing her again. She returned the kiss as she clutched to him.  
  
Form outside in the lobby, Lorne watched. "Oh, no" he said. He knew Gunn would find out some how and he had to tell Wesley before Gunn did anything to hurt Wesley, or worse, kill him.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this chapter isn't as good as the others, but my initial plan didn't work the way I wanted it to. Please R & R anyway.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Fred realizes her feelings for Wesley. They seem to be around each other a lot more now. Lorne notices this. He knows that Gunn will be furious if he finds out. He's seen his bad side before.  
  
It's a dark, sunless day, again. Fred heads down to the lobby for another day of work. Lorne is there with Cordelia on the computer. She peeks in the office and sees Wesley. Calmly she enters the office. He looks up at her.  
  
"Hey" Fred greeted.  
  
"Hello" he replied.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" she asked walking to the desk as he stood up.  
  
"Just a little research, trying to find out about the beast" Wesley said rounding the desk. She walked closer to him.  
  
"That's good, because we need to . . ." she began.  
  
"Research" he finished, now centimeters from her.  
  
"Yeah" she said as he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her close. Then suddenly Lorne walked in.  
  
"Hi, I . . . oh sorry" he said closing the door and leaving. They spun around. He was gone, but they were blushing form embarrassment. Fred left to go talk to Lorne.  
  
"Lorne" she called. He turned to her. "I need to talk to you," she said, as they descended into the garden. "What you say . . . we were just . . . we . . ." she began.  
  
"I know, but you have to stop" he aid.  
  
"Please don't tell Charles," she begged.  
  
"I won't as long as you break it off or tell Gunn the truth," he said.  
  
"I can't tell him what's going on," she said.  
  
"Then you have to break it off. Gunn still loves you," he said. "And if he does find out, he'll kill Wesley" Lorne finished as he walked away. She gasped and headed back to the office. She knew she couldn't do it right now, but she'd have to eventually. She paced her room thinking a way to let him down. But the problem was she didn't want to let him go. She loved Wesley, she always did and she can't let him go now. As the days went by, she still didn't say anything. She and Wesley would sneak around in the hotel when no one was there or paying attention. Gunn would try to steal kisses here and there and she would brush him off saying they had to work. Gunn was getting suspicious by now. He tried approaching Fred.  
  
"Hey" Gunn said as he and Fred were just standing around.  
  
"Hey" she greeted uncomfortably.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Okay" she said turning to face him.  
  
"Are we okay?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Well, you've been avoiding me a lot lately and you've been around Wes a lot more" he commented.  
  
"Well, we have a lot of work to do and I don't have time to . . ." she began.  
  
"What you don't have time to have a boyfriend," he said.  
  
"No, that's not it. It's complicated," she said.  
  
"How so?" he asked.  
  
"I can't explain," she said. "Look we have a lot of work to do now," she said changing the subject.  
  
"You're in love with him aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she said. "No, we're just . . ." she began.  
  
"I saw you with him" he yelled.  
  
"It was an accident. He has an infatuation with me" she said.  
  
"This infatuation will stop" he said as he stormed out of the hotel.  
  
Fred sighed as she watched Gunn leave. She knew now, that Gunn really would kill Wesley and she didn't want to see Wesley get hurt, not physically anyway. Fred stayed away from Wesley the rest of the day and when night neared, she headed to her room to retire for bed. As she was about to get into bed, she heard a knock at her door. Sighing she stood up and opened to the door. Wesley stood on the other side looking worried and confused.  
  
"Hi" he greeted. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he walking in and leaning down to give her a kiss. She pulled away. "What's the matter?" Wesley asked confused.  
  
"We can't do this anymore" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked, walking to her.  
  
"We have to end it," she told him. "Everyone knows, Charles knows" she said.  
  
"But, we can tell him how we feel and come out about it" Wesley said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"No, we must stop, we can't do this anymore" she said pulling away from his grip.  
  
"I don't understand" he said sadly. "I know you still love me in your heart" he said as tears came to Fred's eyes. She was going to respond but didn't know how.  
  
"Oh Wesley . . . I do love you, but we can't be together. Fate won't allow it" she said.  
  
"Yes we can" he said caressing her face. He leaned down as he kissed her. Then suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. They stopped and backed away. Fred gathered herself and went to open the door, and Gunn burst in.  
  
"I need to . . what is he doing here?" he asked approaching Wesley.  
  
"I am here to talk to Fred" Wesley replied.  
  
"Well so am I so get lost" he ordered. They began fighting again.  
  
"oh no, my dream" she said as she remembered these events form her dream. "it was a vision" she said. "Stop " Fred whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. "stop" she said out loud. "STOP!" she yelled. They both stopped.  
  
"What?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I can't do this anymore" she said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What? You're my girl" he said.  
  
"Stop saying that" she replied. "I am not something to own. I am a persona dn I haven't felt more like a person as I do now. In Pylea I wasn't a person I was a thing, a property. Charles I was a slave. And now I feel like your slave because for so long that's all I've been to people. Well I haven't felt more like a person than I do when I . . . when I'm with Wesley. He makes me feel like a human being not a deed. Why can't you understand that" she said.  
  
"but you never said anything" he replied.  
  
"I tried, but I couldn't so I went to Wesley" she said.  
  
"Well. Then you'll have to choose. It's me or him" Gunn said.  
  
"Oh Charles, I'm sorry. I . . I love Wesley" she said.  
  
"But . . .This is all your fault" he said turning to Wesley.  
  
"My fault?" he questioned.  
  
"No Charles it's not. I think I've always known that I love Wesley, I just was never able to express it" she said.  
  
"Fine, if this is the way you want it to be" Gunn said gritting his teeth as he began to leave. Fred reached up and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned and slapped her to the ground.  
  
"You made me believe you loved me" he said as he walked out. Fred figured she may have deserved that. Wesley went to her and helped her up. She knew she belonged with Wesley it felt right. They had too much in common to not be together. She and Gunn didn't fit, it didn't make sense. She decided not to think about that though and focus on the future.  
  
The end. 


End file.
